noragamifandomcom-20200222-history
Bishamonten
Bishamonten (毘沙門天), also known as Vaisravana '''or '''Bishamon, is the goddess of fortune. Appearance Bishamon is a beautiful, slender woman appearing to be in her early twenties. She has long hair colored blonde. She has pale skin and her eyes are colored purple. She is quite tall as she stands at 172 cm (5'8"). Her normal attire, when in combat, consists of a short grey skirt and a grey jacket and long black boots. Personality Despite being a goddess, Bishamon is shown to be quite generous towards her Shinki. She willingly accepts any wandering and troubled spirit, useful or not, and adds them to her family. Due to her failure in saving her Shinki in the past, Bishamon decides to be more distant from them, depicting herself as a fierce goddess and making sure that they are not worried about her, which only resulted to them being more insecure and lonely. Due to her past with Yato, she was bent on vengeance and decided to destroy anything he held dear to himself. She goes as far as to almost disowning Kazuma when she finds out about his association with Yato. After finding out the true story about the death of her previous family of Shinki, Bishamon eventually lets go of her vengeance against Yato and slowly begins to be able to accept him as her ally. She cares for her friends, and will do whatever she can to protect and help them. She is a fairly friendly person and usually formal to people. Even after being a Goddess of Fortune and being able to reincarnate after dying, she refuses to let go of her life as she values her current individual self and does not wish to be replaced. Bishamon refuses to give up and pushes herself to the end. This was shown during her clash with Yato. Even after being severely blighted, she refuses to back out. This also shows that she believes in her own decision and doesn't allow her will to crumble. Once she decides on a particular task, she forces herself past every limit to accomplish it. Relationships Kazuma Kazuma is the last of Bishamon's previous generation of Shinki. As a result, they have been at each other's side for a long while, and are close companions. Bishamon cares greatly for Kazuma. She views him not as a subordinate, but as a comrade and a friend, valuing his opinion and listening to his advice. She trusts him greatly. However, upon the discovering that Kazuma assisted Yato in his Purification Ceremony, she declared that he had betrayed her. Still, when given the opportunity to excommunicate him, she hesitated, choosing instead to exile him. She was visibly distraught by his betrayal. After learning why, she forgave Kazuma and released him from exile. Kazuma also calls her by the pet name "Viina" when talking to her privately. And this is a symbol of their long relationship together. Yato Centuries beforehand, Yato slaughtered nearly all of Bishamon's Shinki, (though, unbeknownst to her, it was at Kazuma's request, as his brethren had become corrupt and were infecting their master with Blight). This would spawn her lifelong grudge towards him. Bishamon despises Yato. She has spent decades hunting him, desiring to end him and anyone who happens to be acquainted with him. Her hatred of him drives her to be reckless and rash. When she learns that Kazuma was the one who asked Yato to kill the ma clan of shinki in order to alleviate Bishamon of her pain and blight, she decides to let go of her vendetta against Yato. The two still have a rocky relationship and exchange barbs and punches with each other, but they are also more civil with each other and have worked together, such as when they tried to save Ebisu. Kofuku Bishamon is shown to respect Kofuku, and it is seen that they have been acquainted with one another for some time. While Bishamon accepted Kofuku's intervention in her and Yato's battle, and despite Kofuku's warning, she still persisted that she would destroy Yato, when given the chance. History Years earlier, Bishamon had many Shinki. However, because of their numbers, she was unable to effectively watch over them, and they became corrupt. Unbeknownst to her, one of her few pure Shinki, Kazuma, requested that Yato slaughter all of her corrupt subordinates. Yato, heeding this request, did so, and Bishamon vowed revenge against him. In her debut, Bishamon is seen discussing Yato with Kazuma. Later, she appears, suddenly, on the street, where Yato, Yukine , and Hiyori are conversing. Bishamon then attacks Yato, who counters with the Sekki, slicing her Shinki, Kinuha and Kuraha. He is then forced to retreat with Yukine. She then searches for him, using Kazuma, and follows him to the forest, where he had hid. However, before Bishamon can continue her assault, Kofuku appears, opening up a Vent with Daikoku. Bishamon was about to give chase to Yato, when Kazuma tells her that, though she may be willing to pursue Yato no matter what the costs, he would not allow her to risk further harm to her Shinki. Bishamon retreats but not without warning. She later visits Kofuku, asking about the latter's intervention in the battle. Kofuku tells Bishamon that, if something were to happen to Yato, she should be prepared for "a lot of Gloom". Bishamon is shocked by this and departs. She is seen multiple times bathing, and later taking medicine given to her Kugaha, for her growing Blight. It is seen that Bishamon has a the habit of taking in lost souls, making them her Shinki. However, having so many Shinki wears on her, and it makes it difficult for her to care for all of them. As a result, many of her subordinates are seen feeling neglected or unloved; but, they attempt to put on a brave front to lesser their master's burdens. Later, upon noticing the death of Suzuha, Bishamon is distraught by the loss of one of her Shinki. Upon the discovery of Suzuha's death, Yukine, his acquaintance, follows Kazuma to Bishamon's shrine. When she sees that Yato's Shinki is in her home, she is furious. She is even more disturbed to see Kazuma conversing with him. She demands an answer from Kazuma, asking him if the rumors of his involvement with Yato's Purification Ceremony are true. When Kazuma confesses that they are, she is distraught. She accuses him of betraying her, to which Kazuma counters that Yato is their "benefactor". Bishamon, furious, attempts to shoot Yukine with Karuha; however, Kazuma draws a Boundary between them and Bishamon. Bishamon, shell-shocked, prepares to excommunicate Kazuma; however, she hesitates, choosing instead to exile Kazuma, telling him that he "could become a Stray for all she cared". She then departs, stricken that Kazuma, her blessed Shinki, has betrayed her. Category:God Category:Female Category:Alive